Home
by Young Lady Ayame
Summary: Skee and Ayame are the two new members of the Teen Titans! read about their adventure and stuggles. BBXOC RobinXOC


**Home**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans but my friend and I own our Characters.

**  
**The waves crashed against the jagged rocks by the beach. The sky was dark and grey, rain started to spatter to the window.Only the sound of the harsh waves and the light tapping of rain was heard through the small beach house. In a small room sat a young female with red/orange hair that was pulled into a ponytail out of her icy blue eyes. The girl sighed slightly looking at the clock, it was about eight pm. Her eyes stray from the clock siting on a clutter desk on the other side of the room, to the window. It was hard to look out of now since the rain was not coming down harder.  
"Its raining." She said not to anyone in particular.  
She sighed again and look on the desk in front of her, there laid a few springs,a handful of screws,and some scrap metal. Her hand reached up upon the top of her head where a pair of dark green googles sat, she brought them over her eyes while then she grab the tourch in front of her. Melting the metal alittle to mold it to the round form she wanted, she stop abruptly due to the phone ringing. She turned off the tourch and placed it on the desk while walking to the phone located in the hallway outside the room.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello is this a Miss.Skee Belanger?"  
Skee paused a moment and answered "yes?"  
"Well we have a boy down here at the police station and he said that you are taking care of him?"  
Skee light eyes darken as she knew who that boy was, "Yes hes my brother"  
"Ok well you need to come up with about one million dollars for his bail."  
"What?! I dont have that kind of money!" Screamed Skee.  
"Sorry ma'am looks like he was caught in robbing a bank, so it seems he will be sleeping here till you come up with the money! Well goodnight!"  
Skee heard the click at the other end and hung up her phone as well. "Idiot" Is all Skee said she then walked into her white kitchen and grabbed her leather coat an left out the front door.  
Down the long narrow path to the sidewalk Skee was careful to avoid puddles, swifly shifting away from another puddle Skee warned herslef that what she about to do was just as bad as _he _was but she had to do it, _he _was his brother, and family has to stick together! Skee laughed slightly at that last thought, Family, she had some like a brother and father. The brother Skee handle like the annoying crudnugget he was, while her father. Skee scrunched up her face as she remember her father. His dingy shirt reak of acholol, his yellow stained teeth covered but his thin lips, His platium blonde hair turning gray, how Skee hated this man. If it wasnt for for her mother she would of killed him and ran away. Skee frowned thinking of her mother, how much she missed her.  
The gray streetlight shined on skee, but she kept her head down looking at the pavement lost in thoughts. A few more blocks and she was a the police station. Now it was about nine. She took a deep breath and crossed the street, it being like a ghost town she moved into the police station. A guard sat sleeping at his desk, legs up on top of the desk. This is to easy thought Skee. She walk down the hallway it was brick and the there were cells on both sides of her she look in each one careful not to wake anyone, the slight tapping of her forest green sneakers on the tile floor made her nervous. About eight cells down she found a short boy he was bald and was wearing a green jumpsuit.  
"Gizmo?!"  
"Who else do you think it is snotbrain?"  
Skee rolled her eyes and grab a small hand-sized gadget, she held to the lock. She pressed a few things it made a small beep. Skee smiled and opened the door  
"There!"  
As soon as the door opened a loud alarm went off.  
"Shit!" screamed Skee.  
"Crud" yelled Gizmo.  
They made their way back to the front entrance when Gizmo turned back to Skee suddenly.  
"I forgot to get my stuff!"  
"I'll get it!"  
Skee mouth opened and ran back to the front desk where the offcer was, now no where to be found, she look quickly when her eyes darted to a backpack of some sort and knew it had to be Gizmo's. Her heart pounded with the ongoing alarm she knew Gizmo probably took off knowing the Titans were about to show.  
Skee turned around with the bag in hand she became face to face with Robin. His black pointy hair shined while his mask hid his eyes, but his facial expression was clear, he was pissed. Skee smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck  
"Uh heh hi!"  
Robin glared more and Skee sweatdropped, when Robin took a swing at Skee she duck instinctively, her eyes were wide when she sprung back up. Robin then swung his leg around trying to trip Skee. Skee jumped over it and landed on the desk.  
"Robin I dont want to fight you!"  
"Well I want to fight you" Robin said between gritted teeth.  
Skee then ran to the door and fell into a puddle in the street. Robin chased after her. Skee got up quickly, seeing Robin was again in front of her. He started swinging more punches while skee doged them, with little effort.  
"Why arent you fighting?!" Shouted a ticked Robin.  
"I told you I dont want to fight you!" Skee said as Robin manage to hit her, she fell to the wet ground water got her even more soaked while some blood trinkled from her nose. She glared at Robin slightly and he went to kick her but she jumped up and got behind him. Robin blinked and turned around Skee hit a button on the hand-size gadget, she was gone. Robin stood in the rain still looking around. Thoughts still went through his mind wildly as he went back to the Tower.


End file.
